femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haeng-Bok (Oldboy 2013)
Haeng-Bok (Pom Klementieff) is the henchwoman/lover of Adrian Pryce. She is a well trained assassin who is devoted to protecting her man. As Adrian's henchwoman, Haeng-Bok turns Joe Doucett's world upside down costing him 20 years of his life. During his strange captivity, Joe built himself into a formidable fighter. When she released Joe, Haeng-Bok continued playing mind games with him at Adrian's behest. She leads him, staying just out of reach, into town from the field where he was released. He beats up a male football team that Haeng-Bok, playing the innocent, has asked to protect her. Later, in a bar, Joe gets a phone call and discovers that Adrian is seated at a table behind him. Joe grabs a knife and flies into action, but Haeng-Bok proves incredibly quick and skilled, easily neutralizing his attack with a lightning-fast combination of kicks and punches. She grabs his knife arm and twists it behind his back, taking the knife in the process. She quickly has him in a painful hold with his knife at his throat. After Adrian has a few words with him she easily throws him to the ground, where he remains under cover by Adrian's armed henchmen. Then she languidly picks up a computer and shows a video of Adrian raping and murdering Joe's wife. Adrian issues a challenge and they leave, Joe kept at bay by armed guards. Of course Joe has to go after Adrian. He fights his way through Adrian's henchmen and arrives by elevator at Adrian's apartment where Adrian and Haeng-Bok await. He steps off the elevator with a tire iron in his right hand. Haeng-Bok steps in front of her boss and than strides confidently towards Joe, as he approaches. They appear to be about the same height. She is a superbly trained athlete of death, and with her strength, skill and lightning speed, she has no doubt that she will again quickly neutralize Joe. He swings the tire iron at her head and she easily ducks, and then stands and blocks his backhand swing and, just as in their earlier encounter, twists his right arm around into a lock with her left hand and grabs the tire iron with her right. She swings a powerful blow with the tire iron into Joe's midsection, doubling him over. She strikes again, showing sadistic joy at her work. She pauses and slightly drops her guard, perhaps already feeling triumphant and maybe to allow Joe to straighten up enough for another good blow. She draws back the tire iron as he starts to rise, but he slips free of her hold as he rises and slices her throat with a box cutter that had been hidden up his left sleeve. Joe had learned from their first encounter that he couldn't outfight her-he had to outsmart her. Haeng-Bok steps back, gasping and in total disbelief. She puts her hands to her throat, turns and sinks to the ground. She underestimated Joe, and her arrogance cost her her life. Gallery Haeng-Bok.gif Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Henchwoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Severed Jugular Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Martial Artist Category:Corpse